Green and Red really do match!
by CrAzYgUrLiE56
Summary: Well..ok...this is for all of you who loveee Harry and Draco pairings! Takes place seventh year. Harry notices that Draco is being a little strange and he soon finds out why! New love! Sex scenes yesh.
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

Today is the day that everything we know as normal will change.

Heads will turn. Minds will blow. Shock will over come even the strongest.

I hear you ask, what could cause such madness?

The oddball pairing of our two favorite rivals.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Author laughs maniacly then coughs

Right, anyways, do enjoy the story. )

So there I was, standing in the midst of god knows how many witches and wizards. Awaiting the arrival of my two dearest freinds, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I knew nothing about what was to come this year, and I was prepared to be surprised at anything new. But nothing could prepare me for the adventure that lay ahead. It would be something that would shock many and cause me to lose my dearest friends! And little did I know at the time, a young Ms. Ginny Weasley would be playing an important role in these strange happenings.

"Harry! Harry!" I whipped around as I heard her calling my name. It was Hermione!

"Hermione! Hi! How are you? How was your summer?", I gave her a quick hug and then jumped back a bit in shock.

She had these rather large petruding _lumps _on her chest! I stared at her in shock for a moment before it registered in my head that

I was indeed looking at a seventeen year old girl who had recently, well as far as i knew, developed lovely breasts. I then blushed crimsnon red and lowered my head to look at the ground.

"Nice Weather isnt it?" I mumbled. No response. I knew then she was probably highly pissed and was refusing to talk to me. I looked up at her to find her staring past me. Well more like glaring with a rather puzzled look mixed in. I took a deep breath and turned around quickly.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. Yes, i bloody scremed! And you would have too had you seen what i had seen! There stood Malfoy with this loving sweet innocent looking smile on his face. Not exactly scary you think? Well..just seeing Malfoy so close to you like that is scary enough but, if you knew him like we did you would be very scared to see that he was bloody smiling.

"Problem Potter? Granger?" he asked nicely. I could tell he was faking every bit of it. And I was so sure that i would soon find out why.

"Yeah..you're breathing too close to me. I dont want to become contaminated by scum." I spat. Rude yes, but for good reason.

The sweet little grin flew off of his face. Bulls eye. I smirked.

"You little prat." he hissed and walked away. I still didnt know what on earth he had been smiling at.

"That was quite unusual." I heard Hermione state beside me. I lauhged and grabbed her hand and led her to the train where we met up with Ron and found a nice, empty compartment. The train ride to Hogwarts was really nice this year. No bad news to worry us as we rode. No odd occurances. It was all very nice. A bit too nice. I had this little worry gnawing at the back of my mind that things werent as nice at the school as they were on the train. My suspicions were to be confirmed as we arrived at Hogwarts and were told to remain on the train until further notice. I figured then that we would be there for about an hour. We ended up there for five and a hlf hours, and as i had expected, something esle strange happened.

"Potter!" My head snapped up as the door to our compartment flew open and Malfoy came in. I noticed he wasnt followed by his ugly body guards. He sat down across from Ron and i next to Hermione. She gave him an eat shit and die look and came to our side to sit next to Ron, who scooted closer to her. Love birds. I looked back at Malfoy who was smirking.

"What is it Malfoy?" I asked in a bored tone. He rolled his eyes.

"It just might interest you to know that father had been selected to take on the potions master job, where Snape has been selected to carry on with DATDA." He said coolly. I choked on air. I couldnt breahte. This was SO wrong. I almost wanted to go back to the Dursley's. Maybe i could find more peace there. Merlin. I gaped at him.

"What the BLOODY HELL was Dumbledore thinking?" i spat.

"I'll leave you to roll that one around in your mind for a bit." he said calmly. No smirk. No sneer. No attitude. Very odd. Almost like he just wanted to tell me for my own sake of interest. Odd.

He stood up and walked to the doorway. Looking at each of us, he nodded a goodbye as he said our names.

"Wealey, Granger,...Harry." and he quickly left. I staed at the empty door way. What the bloody hell was that..At that very moment as Hermione started to speak we were all called to leave our coe mpartments and proceed onto the carriages. This was very strange. I knew it would get even stranger through out the year.

Oooo CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY. ok im calm rofl. ) I wonder why Draco ish being so niceeee? Rofl.


	2. Strange happenings

When they told us it was safe to leave the train, they said that tere had been a massive pixie infestation. As we filed into the great hall, I felt someone's eyes upon me. I glanced up, and there was Malfoy, staring at me. I looked him in the eye, and strangely enough, I felt no hatred from him. He gazed at me as though he were uncertain about something. What in bloody hell is going on with Malfoy? We all hate him, and for good reason. It made me nervous. I was used to him being our bitter enemy. That I knew how to deal with. The way he is acting now is just too weird. I don't like it, not even one little bit. I glared at him and looked away as I sat down with the other Gryffindors. I noticed that Hermione and Ron were looking a bit sick and that their attention was fixed on the head table. There he was, Lucius Malfoy, sitting with the other professors just like he belonged there or something. This is a joke. Professor Dumbledore stood and began his yearly back to school speech. It was the usual welcome for the first years, warnings about the forbidden forest, and the grounds, blah, blah, blah. I could have given the speech myself, I'd heard it so many times. So I focused my attention on the Slytherin table to check on what strange thing Malfoy might be doing now. To my surprise, he wasn't there. Some terrible thoughts came into my mind. Was he off plotting some trick or something worse? He probably thinks that since his father is a professor now, that he can get away with anything. I glanced around the room frantically, and something caught my attention at the entrance. Lo and behold, there was that evil little ferret, beckoning me towards the door. I glanced back at the head table and saw that the sorting was about to begin and that everyone's attention was on the sorting hat, just beginning this year's song.

I slipped away from the table so stealthily, that not even Hermione, sitting right beside me, noticed my leaving. I met Malfoy at the door. "Hurry, and for Melin's sake, get that stupid Gryffindorkish look off your face. You'll look way too supicious if someone catches us," he whispered and quickly walked away. I stared at his back for a few seconds, shocked, but too curious not to follow him. I ran to catch up, bumped into one of the many suits of armor lining the hallways, and staggered backwards with the tremendously loud crash echoing through the hall. Before I could regain my balance, I was yanked up by the front of my robes by Malfoy, and found my face a mere inch away from his own. He looked me dead in the eye and whispered, "Merlin, Harry! Be quiet!" I blinked a few times and he gently let go of my robes, turned on his heel, and began walking again.

I raised an eyebrow, shook my head, and followed him carefully. We walked in silence for about two to three minutes; my thoughts drifted off. The the feast was now going on in the Great Hall, and I thought of how hungry I was, when suddenly I was sharply jerked by my arm into an empty broom closet. I yelped and a hand quickly covered my mouth. "Shut up you stupid prat!" he hissed. I felt him drop his hand and rolled my eyes. "What the bloody hell are we doing in here anyway, Malfoy?" I said. "Look," Malfoy said, "If I had my choice of people to be in a broom closet with, trust me Potter, you wouldn't be my first pick. But there's something going on, that I need to talk to someone about and to be honest--Yes, honest, Potter, don't give me that look, I am capable of it--I don't know who I can trust anymore. But I guess the famous "Boy Who Lived" is probably trustworthy if anybody at Hogwarts is." I was silent. I didn't know whether to thank him, or hit him in the head with a broom, but then I caught the look on his face. It was a look I'd never seen before, well, not on a Malfoy anyway. It was a look that can only be described as the look of someone on the brink of an emotional breakdown. I looked into his eyes and there was pleading in them. I sighed and said, "Go on,

then. What is it?"

"I have reason to believe that the pixie infestation that they told us about was a lie." he stated. I stared at him. "You're not the only one. Just about everyone in the school could handle a bunch of pixies, even some of the first years are probably capable." i said softly. He nodded. "I'm worried to say the least. I over heard father talking to some of the other death eaters a week before school started back up about getting inside the castle. I wasn't sure just how he was going to do it but, I guess now I know." he looked at the door and then back at me. "When the train was stopped to deal with the whole "pixie infestation" I knew something was up, they wouldnt keep us on a train for five bloody hours due to a few hundred pixies. I didnt linger on it too long. I already had enough troubling me. Anyway, i stayed in my compartment for the first few hours then made my way to yours. You know it from there. I told you the proffessor situation." he took a step closer to me. "So then when I left your compartment, I snuck in with the teachers. I used an invisibility charm to get in. The real reason was that the order was there discussing the fact that they think Dumbledore is under the imperious curse. They believe that is the only way he would hire my father." he opened his mouth to say something else but quickly shut it and pulled me towards him and away from the door. "The feast is over," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. I was so close to him i could feel him breathing. He still had a rather tight grip on my arm. We listened as the students all past by until it was dead silent. He finally let go of my arm and walked out of the closet. He turned to face me. "Keep in mind everything Ive topld you but dont do snything drastic." Find out anything you can, be careful dont get caught. I'll do the same. Until next time Harry." and with that he made his way to the dungeons. I stared at him till i could no longer see him and then made my way tot he Gryffindor tower.

Ooooo ANOTHER CLIFFY? Well maybe iono ANWYAYS plllzzz read and review! And thankies to the four of you who sent me reviews last night! 3333333333333333333 )


	3. New freindships

_"WORMTAIL! We must not linger here long! They will come, and they will catch us! LET'S GO WORMTAIL!" a yell broke out through my thoughts. All I could see was a misty darkness. "DONT YELL AT ME, CROUCH. YOU ARE NOT THE DARK- " choking noises..silence. "I know very well who i am and who i am not. You will do as I say, or you will answer to the Dark Lord. Do I make myself clear, Wormtail?" it was barely above a whisper. A deadly whisper. "Come now, we must take our leave. The dementors will be after us soon." My mind was spinning..faster faster. The misty darkness was cleared and I awoke drenched in a cold sweat._

"GASP!" I was breathing heavily. I knew exactly what had happened. It was no dream, no nightmare. A vision. As I had had before. Voldemort was working with Barty Jr. again. From what i had gathered from the vision, Wormtail had obviously managed to get Barty out of Azkaban. Something had to be done. I threw the covers off of my body and jumped out of my bed. I ran over to Ron's and just as I was about to wake him I stopped.

"Malfoy.." I breathed.

I quickly got some clothes and changed, grabbed my invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map and made my way out of the Gryffindor Tower. I knew I should have told Ron first. I always tell Ron first. Or even Hermione. But i remembered what Malfoy had said. _"..Find out anything you can, but dont do anything drastic.." _In this case, I knew I had to tell him first. I was almost to the entrance of the dungeons when I heard voices coming from Filch's office. I knew he wouldnt be in there. He retired to a seperate part of the castle to sleep. I slowed down and crept up to the door and gently moved it open about an inch. There on the floor was a man. His back was facing me so i couldnt see who it was. He was dressed in night clothes and i couldnt even see his hair. He was whispering and I couldnt make out his voice either. He was bent over the fire place that had turned green and there was another voice..a higher voice.

"You WILL get it." the voice stated.

"I will try my lord-" the man whispered.

"NO! YOU WILL GET IT! YOU WILL! OR I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED IMMEDIATELY!" the voice yelled.

"Yes- Y-yes my Lord..I-I will get it...my lord." the man whispered.

"Very well...I must go...do not dissapoint me." the voice whispered.

There was a scuffling noise and I watched the man get up. I quickly got away from the doorway. As he left he kept his back towards me and I still didnt get to see his face. At that moment I remembered I had the Map with me and i quickly checked it. What the bloody hell.. The name. The name was smudged! This had never happened before! I would have to show Malfoy. I glanced at my watch. 12:43. I'd better hurry. I quickly arrived at the dungeons and made my way to the Slytherin common room where i soon realized I didnt know the pass word. I would have to summon Malfoy. Get him down here to me.

"Santhiaszar...mesthiactsia...ezthiann.._Draconis.._" i whispered in parseltongue.

I waited for about 15 minutes when the door to the common room swung open and there stood Malfoy fully clothed..in muggle clothes just as I was oddly enough.

"What have you found?" he asked urgently.

"Vision. I think Wormtail has gotten Crouch out of Azkaban. Then on my way to see you, there was a man-" i was interupted.

"A man? What man?" he asked and stepped closer to me.

"I dont know...i never saw his face. But, he was talking to Voldemort using the floo network. Voldemort wanted him to get something. It wasnt me this time. It was an actual thing. An object." I said quickly.

He nodded.

"Also. I checked the map to see who it was and the name was smudged. That's never happened before-" i started.

"Its a disguising spell. He didnt want to be identified whoever it was." he said calmly.

I nodded. "Right..okay..so..have you found out anything? With your father?" i asked.

He looked at me. Right in the eyes. Again..i felt no hatred from him. He seemed almost at peace having this important conversation with me. And not yelling at me. He seemed almost glad and relieved that he was actually working with me instead of trying to hex me for once.

"Father is working with the dark lord. He is trying to recruit and make more death eaters. Every Slytherin in the castle is subject to this." he said seriously.

I stared at him.

"You dont think that maybe it was your father I saw in that room do you?" i asked.

He shook his head.

"It couldnt have been father..because father is supposed to be speaking with Dumbledore at this very moment. Urgent meeting. Check your map Harry." he said.

I looked at him. He called me Harry again..this was so strange. I took out my map and checked it and sure enough there was Lucius Malfoy in Dumbledore's office. I was about to say something else to Malfoy when I noticed somehting else that made my heart skip a beat. There next to Dumbledore's desk, was the smudged name!

"Draco, Look!" I shoved the map under his nose and pointed to the smudged name.

He took the map from me. "Merlin..Harry..that's the person?" he asked.

"Yes" i nodded.

He handed the map to me and glanced at his watch.

"You had better get back. Filch will be waking up to do his early morning rounds soon." he said quickly.

I looked at my own watch. 1:38. I nodded.

"We need to find out who that person is Draco. Do what you can but be careful." i said.

He looked at me. Again in the eyes. I raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Harry..Starting now..Dont consider me..your enemy any longer." he whispered.

And with that he turned and went back to the Slytherin common room. I couldnt hold back a small grin. I quickly made my way back to the Gryffindor tower where I couldnt go back to sleep. Oddly enough out of everything that had just happened. The only thing I could think about was Draco, and how I was no longer his enemy. It was scary..but wonderful. I layed in bed till I heard the others waking up around me. I got up and got ready with the rest of them and Ron and I made our way down to the Great Hall. I had alot to tell him and Hermione.

Mwahahahahahaha! A new friend ship perhaps? Hehe.

Thank youuuuuuu for all your lovely reviewssssss! 3 )

Now..i need more and more and more reviews!

No reviewsNo more chappys O

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough cough-

Readers: -snickers-

Shut up you. Just review and I will be happeh. )

Hehehehe.


End file.
